1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system, a control method, and a control program for a vehicle engine that detects inclination of the vehicle at an angle greater than a predetermined angle and executes engine control.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art is known to ensure the safety of a vehicle when the vehicle is inclined at an angle greater than a predetermined angle. JP-A-Sho 64-28086 discloses, as a device that immediately cuts off an electrical system in an emergency for the safety of the motorcycle, a safety device for a motorcycle, including a rider detector for detecting the presence or absence of the rider on a rider's seat of the motorcycle, and an overturning detector for detecting when the motorcycle has overturned, in which when the overturning detector detects that the motorcycle has overturned and the rider detector detects the absence of the rider, a power feed line of the motorcycle is cut off.
In JP-A-Sho 64-28086, both an output of an inclination angle sensor and an output of the rider detector mounted to the seat are requirements for cutting off the power feed line. Thus, when the vehicle swings significantly at the time of running on a rough terrain, for example, the inclination angle sensor might not function normally and can erroneously detect that the motorcycle has overturned even when the motorcycle has not overturned. Also, when the rider is riding the motorcycle while standing on pedals, the rider detector may erroneously determine that the rider is absent so that the power feed line is cut off.
Further, the rider is not always thrown off at the time of the motorcycle overturning. Thus, the power feed line might not be cut off when the motorcycle is overturned.